Harry Potter and the Rest of the Story
by lemon1110
Summary: This is my first story ever. This is what happens in between pre-epilogue in Deathly Hallows, and deathly hallows. I will most likely go with canon from the books. Please read and review! First Chapter will be Harry's point of view.


12/25/11

Authors Note:

Hello! I'm Lemon1110, and I thank you greatly for reading this. This is truly the first…SERIOUS fan fiction story I have ever written and, I am proud to say, two things; I am typing this on my brand new laptop, and this is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I love Harry Potter and several other things, and Theater is a HUGE thing in my life. My favorite shows are RENT, Wicked, A Chorus Line, and Phantom of the Opera.

If you actually read that, thanks :)

This is what happens in between pre-epilogue in Deathly Hallows, and deathly hallows. I will most likely go with canon from the books. I don't watch a lot of the movies because I can't understand a word they're saying. I'm also a big, big, big Ron and Hermione (Romione) Shipper.

And, Please, leave a review, (I will stress that a ton.) and I don't care what you say, just anything. I have no idea if what I'm typing is good or not. Here goes!

Harry's P.O.V:

It's been about a week since the battle. I can't look anyone straight in the eye without thinking about who was the relative, friend, spouse that I caused death to in their family. It's pure torture. That's why I have spent the past two or three days inside the Weasley's home. But the thing about that is… they're trying to keep out Fred from their minds. I- I just want to shoot myself for that. George isn't helping at all. Because they were obviously twins, whenever George comes into a room and you can't see the side of his head with no ear, everyone thinks it Fred. George isn't taking it very badly, except for the fact that he sleeps in Fred's bed at the joke shop, wears all of Fred's clothes, and closes the shop for the rest of the day whenever a costumer asks "Where's Fred at, George? "He must have done that more than twice now. I feel that I'm to blame for everything. But at least everything's over now.

Ron and Hermione are in the honeymoon part of their relationship. I'm pretty sure they started something huge that night. First it started with the massive snogging, and Ron telling me "Hey, it's now or never mate." I had been waiting for them to become a couple for such a long time. They have been in love with each other for… ever. They only noticed it in their sixth year at Hogwarts. And they couldn't admit it until they were about to die. What a surprise. As for Ginny and I? We are a couple again. I still feel like such an idiot for giving her up. But I had to. Voldemort would target her if I was dating her.

Anyway, Hermione and Ginny are going back to Hogwarts. Ron said there's no way he's going back, and I can't go back there after what's happened. It hurts to think about it. Ron and I already have some offers for scholarships to Auror schools. Ron says we should take them while we have the chance, but the thing is, we have no idea which one to choose. We were going to ask Kingsely, who is now our Minister of Magic, on Saturday.

Now, when I say that Hermione and Ginny are going back to Hogwarts, they aren't going back on September 1st, well Ginny is, but first they're going back in about two weeks, and Hermione is going to be taking a review course, and so will Ginny, and Hermione will be taking her N.E. in four weeks, and Ginny will take her final exams the same time. It's the only way they can do it. And apparently Filch is working his hardest to repair the castle. We should take a trip over there to help. I'll go do that right now. I'm bringing Ginny.

"GINNY!"

"Yes, Harry"

"Are you up for a trip to Hogwarts?"'

"Let me ask Mum. Come down to the kitchen." I walk down the million stairs from Ron's room to the Weasley's kitchen to find Ginny with a jacket on.

"Mum said I can go." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"I see that" I say and she giggles and we kiss. Mrs. Weasley walks in. We break apart quickly.

"Yes, you both can go, as long as you're home in time for dinner, you don't get hurt, you stay together-"

"Alright Mum!" Mrs. Weasley gives us quick kisses on the cheek and we apparate to Hogwarts.

Okay, that's my first chapter! I'm not sure if this is long or short (I think it's pretty short. Sorry ), but please review, the button is right down there and give me advice, because I don't really know where this is going. Thanks and goodbye!


End file.
